


can't help falling in love

by awakenedperfectnerd



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Uchiha Sasuke, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakenedperfectnerd/pseuds/awakenedperfectnerd
Summary: 'don't worry sasuke, wherever life takes you naruto will always be by your side.'where iruka and kakashi are in a relationship but they are not as good at hiding it as they think they are, meanwhile, sasuke and naruto are oblivious idiots in love but refuse to accept it.





	can't help falling in love

iruka woke up when the rays of sunshine fell on his face and he could feel a warm breathe tickling his neck. he always loved waking up in kakashi's arms with the sun shining bright. he liked to enjoy the way the sunshine fell on kakashi's face and lit up his face, combined with the peaceful expression on kakashi's face iruka found kakashi to be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

iruka's thoughts were interrupted by kakashi saying "you know, i can feel you staring at me and even though i love it, i would be happier if those lips of yours were connected to mine."

iruka blushed and happily leaned forward to kiss him.

meanwhile, naruto was woken up by moaning and"ohh, sasuke", "yess", "oh my god" an the sound of the bed creaking from above. he threw his pillow on the ceiling, it hit the ceiling and hit his face. "why can't you have sex at a normal time like a normal human being you idiot!" he shouted even though he knew it would fall on deaf ears. as if to irritate him even more, the moaning abd creaking increased in volume. "ughhhhhh" naruto pulled the pillow over his ears and tried to sleep.

after having morning sex and breakfast, iruka kissed kakashi bye and was successful in sneaking out of his building when he met sakura and hinata at the building exit.

"iruka sensei! what are you doing here at this time in the morning?" sakura asked while hinata was giving him a wierd smile which he did not like at all.

"nothing, just came by to have breakfast with a friend."

"and exactly what kind of breakfast was that sensei?" hinata asked looking at his neck and smirking.

shit, i really need to learn how to cover these up iruka thought, fumbling to cover up his hickey with his shirt.

"a really good one i must say, right sensei?" sakura laughed.

"y-yeah" iruka was sure he was as bright as a tomato. he really needed to be more careful when he sneaked out of kakashi's apartment.

"ohhh, seems like kakashi sensei also had a really good breakfast." hinata pointed at kakashi's neck as he walked up to them.

oh, great. now we're dead for sure. iruka thought while trying to tell kakashi to cover up his hickey using his eyes but he just kept on laughing looking at iruka's expressions.

" what's with the face iruka?" he asked between laughs.

"it seems that both sensei's had a really good breakfast, right sakura?" hinata seemed like the spawn of satan to iruka.

iruka wanted to facepalm as he saw realization hit kakashi's face.

"anyways, enjoy sensei!""bye" with that sakura and hinata walked away laughing.

"we seriously need to be more careful with this if we don't want anyone finding out about us!" iruka whisper shouted.

"the hickey's look good you. you should flaunt them, they are after all a piece of art made by me." kakashi winked and kissed his cheek all the while laughing at iruka's expression.

"oh my god. kill me" iruka could not get home faster.

naruto was hell bent on getting back at sasuke for ruining his sleep and making him listen to their moans(he wouldn't admit to anyone that hearing sasuke moan turned him on and he couldn't help jerking off to it, nope. that never happened according to him). he decided to get revenge by playing the nastiest porn he could find and connecting them to his bluetooth speakers on full volume at 12 pm as he knew sasuke slept till 3 (and no, he is not obsessed aith sasuke despite what everyone says). he smirked when he heard sasuke bang on his door 5 mins later.

revenge is sweet, naruto thought.

"idiot. you are clearly visible like this! seriously naruto, why do we have to hide together." sasuke groaned as he attempted to spy better without giving up his position.

"what , i am hiding! no one can see me. it's not my fault you're so paranoid." naruto huffed while looking at iruka and kakashi through his binoculars.

"oh my god, both of you shut up. you are gonna blow our cover. " ino angrily whispered all the time trying not to let anyone know they were talking.

she and sai were sitting on a bench pretending to be strangers. ino was reading a book and was wearing a hat to cover her face, while sai was pretending to be an artist who was painting the sky.

naruto and sasuke were hiding in the bushes right beside the bench ino and sai were sitting on and naruto was drawing a lot of attention with his binoculars. everyone who was walking by was giving him a wierd look as they passed by and ino wanted to strangle naruto for making it so obvious.

the rest of the group was divided near the restaurant iruka and kakashi were having lunch in to make it easy to spy for everyone. sakura, hinata and kiba were acting as waiters and taking orders and serving tables near kakashi and iruka's table to hear their conversation without letting them see their face while shikamaru, chouji and shino were sitting at a table near them.

** **a few weeks ago** **

"what was so important that i had to get out of my bed?" shikamaru yawned.

"yeah, i was out running with akamaru after so long. do you know how hard it is to run when it's raining." kiba said sa akamaru barked in agreement.

"fine, fine. we called you here because me and hinata think iruka and kakashi sensei are dating." sakura squealed as she looked at everyone's bored expressions.

"and what are we supposed to do with that?" sasuke asked looking like he was questioning his life decisions as naruto shouted "WHAT? NO WAY. I HAD NO IDEA!" at that exact moment right into sasuke's ear.

"i had my doubts about this. iruka sensei and kakashi sensei are not as clever at hiding things as they think they are." ino said with a smirk.

"yeah, we were thinking we could ambush them and catch them in the act, so that they don't have any option but to accept it." sakura said with a mischievous look.

"the only thing missing is to get her to laugh like a witch and she'll resemble snow white's evil stepmother." naruto snickered and shikamaru laughed.

"did you say something naruto?" sakura whispered in a low voice and naruto could feel her breathing at the nape of his neck.

'when did she get here' he thought as he gulped and said a small "nothing."

"thought so."

"okay, back to the plan! any ideas on how we can catch them in the act?" hinata clapped her hands.

"we can get them drunk and get them to reveal everything and when they do we record it so that they can't deny it?" chouji suggested.

"that won't work, kakashi sensei has a high tolerance level plus naruto and kiba have a low tolerance level, we'll be drunk before them also, we don't want a repeat of what happened last time guys." sakura shuddered.

"we could always spy on their date. the classic spy on your friends trope we have read in so many fanfictions." ino said.

"i like that idea!"

"but how will we know where they are going on a date?" naruto asked, seemingly out of his shock at knowing his sensei were dating.

"leave that to me. i'll get the information from iruka sensei." shikamaru volunteered now lying on the sofa in sakura's living room.

"we will have to be really careful to not let kakashi sensei know about any of this. if he even gets a hint of whay we are planning, he will kill us." hinata gulped.

** **the present** **

"excuse me, can we get some more of this lime soda here?" chouji waved to sakura.

"oh my god, they are totally going to find out that we are spying on them." sakura grumbled to hinata as she grabbed the lime soda for chouji.

"can you hear anything they are saying?" shino whispered to shikamaru and chouji just as sakura served the lime soda.

"yeah, i could hear kakashi sensei saying something that i wish i could unhear. i guess his interest in icha icha is really paying off huh." shikamaru laughed.

"look, iruka sensei is as red as a tomato.i bet kakashi sensei said something from the lines of icha icha. man, i need to read it now. who knows maybe even i'll make someone blush like this." kiba said while trailing off to his dreamland.

Hinata facepalmed as she pretended to clean a table near kakashi n iruka's table. lucky for them they were sitting at a window side table,making it easier for the guys outside to spy on them, but she wasn't sure how long before kakashi noticed naruto's clearly visible binoculars. she got why sakura wanted to strangle naruto half the time. he was going to get them all caught.

her attention shifted to kakashi and iruka as iruka leaned forward with a bite of his food and fed it to kakashi.

she could see from the side of her eye as naruto saw iruka feeding kakashi and fell forward. she was sure they were gonna get caught but ino and sasuke pulled naruto back and hid just as kakashi looked sideways at the chaos they were causing. hinata leaved a sigh of relief and thanked ino and sasuke for hiding naruto at the right moment.

suddenly chouji shouted as he spilled hot gravy on himself and rushed to the bathroom. the commotion caused everyone to look at their table and they were sure they were gonna get caught.

kakashi wasn't sure if he was proud of the kids or about to strangle them.when they entered the restaurant he was sure that something was up, he just didn't know what. his suspicions were confirmed when he saw ino and sai sitting on the bench, ino's hat not doing much to cover her face and sai doing god knows what. he seemed like he was trying to find something in the sky by squinting really hard and naruto and sasuke, why did they think that it would be a good idea to bring naruto with them on a spy mission, kakashi wanted to facepalm when he saw binoculars peeking out of the bush and then naruto almost fell out of the bushes and what should he say about the chaos that was the rest of the group, their attempts at trying to be waiters and customers to spy at them was pure chaos especially now when chouji spilled his soup and was cursing as if his life depended on it. kakashi wanted to laugh when he saw kiba pull chouji under the table with him all the while stuffing the napkin in his mouth and sakura rushing with ice water to pour on chouji.

he was very proud of himself for maintaining a poker face even after all this chaos but soon his resolve broke when he saw iruka's expression of shock, amusement and realization and kakashi burst out laughing. "i- wha-what the fuck." iruka finally sputtered.

kakashi paid the bill, and pulled iruka out of there. he was sure that if he sat there longer the kids would come to know that he knew and he wasn't done with them yet.

kakashi was sure that the 4 outside were following them if not all, he could see them out of the corner of his eye. he could also feel iruka getting impatient wanting to ask questions but keeping quiet because he could see the mischief in kakashi's eyes.kakashi was taking the longer route home on purpose, just so he could tire the kids out. he knew this area like the back of his hand and he knew if he stalled long enough naruto would get tired, as soon as that happened kakashi vanished with iruka by sneaking into a thin lane. he could hear the kids bickering and naruto whining, he wanted to stay but he knew soon sasuke would find them so he sneaked out of that lane with iruka all the while explaining what the kids were upto and what had happened today.

"ouch, why did you hit me?" naruto whined, scowling at ino. " because we lost them and it's your fault for being such a whiny baby!" ino said. sasuke rolled his eyes, tired from preventing naruto from giving up their cover but at the same time enjoying the time he spent with the other.

****

at naruto's flat, everyone was full from eating ramen and sasuke was almost half asleep on his couch. "he looks so peaceful and cute while sleeping, why can't he be like this all the time."naruto thought and sighed unaware of the fond look he was giving the other and that his friends noticed this and were smirking at each other, their minds already coming up with plans to get them together. they decided to give the two some privacy and bid their goodbyes, hinata and sakura winking at naruto from the doorway and kiba whispering "get that d".

naruto's face was bright red when kiba said that and everyone's laugh woke sasuke up.

"why is your face the color of a tomato?" sasuke asked while squinting at naruto from the sofa.

"nothing, when do you plan on taking your stinky ass up to your apartment so i can sleep peacefuly?" naruto asked while cleaning up the mess everyone left.

"soon, just give me 5 more mins." sasuke yawned and made himself more comfortable on the sofa, now removing his shoes n snuggling into the pillow.

naruto shook his head and proceeded to clean the house before taking a shower.

he came out of the shower expecting sasuke to have gone by now but as soon as he stepped out of the shower, he almost bumped into sasuke and was extremely aware of his towel covering very less of his dignity.

"wha-" before he could finish sasuke walked into his room and curled up on the bed.

naruto stood there shocked for a few minutes before realizing(more like hoping) that sasuke was sleepwalking and would not remember any of this when he woke up.

he sighed and changed into his nightsuit before going to pick up his pillow and quilt to sleep on the sofa,but just as he picked his pillow sasuke grabbed his hand and said with half open eyes "where are you going?"

"to sleep on the sofa, dummy"

"why?"

"obviously because you are sleeping on the bed"

"what's the problem in that? it's your bed, you should also sleep on it."

naruto debated whether to sleep on the sofa or the bed and decided on the bed as there was a small part of him that was excited to sleep so close to sasuke.

when naruto woke up the next morning, sasuke still hadn't let go of his hand and their faces were a few centimeters apart. he wasn't sure how sasuke was going to react but he wanted to stay like this for as long as he could. he was flustered with these thoughts about sasuke since yesterday, but he didn't want to ruin it by thinking too much about it so he decided to go and make breakfast, which he realized soon he didn't know how to make or what to make since all he ate was ramen.

he was racking his brain looking at the fridge when he heard sasuke's footsteps and looked up to see sasuke's bed ridden hair which somehow he pulled off and naruto was sure he was red as a tomato, thankful that sasuke was busy looking around for coffee to notice him.

"i slept here?" sasuke asked, still half asleep nursing a cup of coffee.

"yup" was all naruto could muster without fumbling.

sasuke just hummed in response, now a bit more awake after his second cup of coffee.

all of this seemed so domestic to naruto, he never wanted it to end.

naruto was still reeling from the fact that sasuke had spent the night here, in his bed and was still sitting sipping coffee on his dining table. he wanted to pinch himself to make sure that it was not a dream and also to bring himself out of the wierd feelings he was having(seriously, where did they suddenly come from!?). sure, it was very domestic, he was enjoying sasuke's company and sasuke looked so cute half sleepy, puffy face from just waking up, hair standing out in every direction and his cute little pout all shiny from the coffee he had been drinking, he wanted to

dquish him and at the same time kiss his little pout.

naruto was thanking the universe that he didn't just drop his mug of coffee as he realized what he had just thought of, kissing and that too sasuke! this stay was not good for his mind.

he realized he got lost in his thoughts when sasuke asked him if he was done with hsi coffee so he could wash the mugs.

"naruto?"

"oh, sorry."

"what were you thinking about? you looked like you've seen a ghost."

"ah, nothing just thinking"

sasuke gave him a wierd look as he started washing the dishes.

"you can shower here if you want to, just wear my clothes n return them later." naruto offered, trying to act as if the thought of sasuke showering wasn't the cause of his blush and thr butterflies in his stomach.

"sure" sasuke replied as he dried the mugs and put them on the rack.

"i'll get you a towel and other necessities." naruto scampered off, scared sasuke would ask him the reason behind his cherry tomato face.

naruto could hear the shower running and the only thing he could think of was the water running on sasuke's body and just as he realized that he had a semi hard on, he heard the shower turn off and soon sasuke came out in a towel hanging low at his hips, as steam from the shower made it look like he was walking through a wall of steam and the only thing naruto could focus on was the v line the towel was hanging below.

he grabbed the nearest pillow but was too late since he could see sasuke smirking and naruto had never wanted to have the power to erase memories as desperately as he wanted it then.

"i could just stand like this all day, but i do have work to do and i need clothes for that, so if you could." sasuke said pointing towards his cupboard.

naruto mentally facepalmed himself for forgetting to keep the clothes in the bathroom and scampered to get the clothes for sasuke, throwing away the pillow in his lap, thankful that his semi was gone.

when he handed the clothes to sasuke, he was sure electricity passed through his fingertips when their hands touched.

'why does he look hotter up close' naruto groaned as bit his lip.

"you know, if you ever want, i could help you with" sasuke eyes pointed to naruto's crotch where the his hard on was growing again.

naruto was already coming up with new names and places he could vanish to to start a new life as his current life was over.

"you just have to ask" sasuke winked and flashed his ass to naruto before closing the door.

naruto was sure he looked like a gaping goldfish with a hard on as he stood there wondering when to run and where.

"okay, now will you tell me what that was about?" iruka asked kakashi as soon as they were in the apartment.

"yeah, they were spying on us because i think they know or have a suspicion that we are dating." kakashi said as he more or less flung himself on the sofa tired from running.

"and here i was thinking that we are good at hiding our relationship." iruka said sighing n sitting besides kakashi.

"well, we do have to tell them about us one day." kakashi gave iruka a lazy smile as he lifted his head up a bit, making iruka's heart flutter.

"yeah, but who knows what they'll pull of next time and now that we know, who's to say we can't have some fun." iruka smirked at kakashi.

"that's why i love you" kakashi laughed, pecking his cheek and getting up.

Iruka was hoping that kakashi wasn't too tired from the running to not enjoy what he planned. He was feeling bad for the way the date earlier ended so he planned a soft date night kind of thing.

He placed the sofas in a u shape to act a backrest for them, blankets on the floor and a big fluffy blanket and 4 pillows in front of the sofa, lamps on the side set to dim and he was scrolling through netflix when kakashi walked out of the washroom drying his hair. He was about to speak something when he saw the setup and stopped.

"i felt bad for the date ended, so" iruka pulled kakashi down and sat behind him, placing his hands on kakashi's shoulders "you choose what you want to watch while i massage your shoulders to get some of that stress out."

"Aww, thank you." kakashi leaned back and kissed iruka.

It was getting very hard for kakashi to not get an erection with the way iruka's breath was hitting his ear and the way iruka was massaging him. He was leaning more and more onto iruka and could feel his growing erection. He was sure that the same thing was going on in iruka's mind as he started slowly massaging his thighs knowing they were a sensitive part of kakashi's body.

Kakashi shifted a bit and started grinding slowly feeling iruka's growing erection. He let out a soft moan when iruka's hand grazed close to his dick.

He shuddered when iruka started pressing soft kisses on his neck, trailing up and down while his hands worked on getting kakashi's pants off. He hissed as he felt the cold air hitting his dick. Iruka wrapped his fingers around it and started moving his hand slowly. Kakashi started grinding faster in order to get some relief, but iruka was hell bent on edging him as he was moving at the same speed and even rubbing his slit in between,all the while leaving marks on kakashi's neck and nibbling his earlobe.

Kakashi could hear the soft moans iruka was letting out as he was grinding on him and could feel the precum on iruka's boxers. Kakashi turned around and kissed iruka as he removed his boxers and started going down leaving a trail of soft kisses along his chest and stomach and winked at iruka as he started giving him a blowjob. He could see the way iruka's face was scrunching with pleasure and as he moaned on his dick, iruka threw his head back on the sofa overcome with pleasure. Suddenly kakashi felt something cold touching his asshole, he looked up and saw iruka's fucked out expression and soon felt his digits enter his asshole and kakashi involuntarily moaned. He felt iruka tugging at his hair, when he pulled off his dick, iruka bent down to kiss him and inserted another finger in him, stretching him open. Kakashi moaned in between the kiss and iruka smiled.

"Where is the condom?" kakashi asked in between the kiss.

Iruka pulled one out from under the blankets and opened it, rolling it onto his dick.

"ready?" iruka asked kakashi.

"as ready as i'll ever be." kakashi smiled and lined his entrance with iruka's dick and slowly lowered himself on it, moaning as pain mixed with pleasure.

Kakashi started moving slowly and when it got too much for iruka he took over flipping them over with kakashi on the floor and started thrusting into him.

"yes, right there!" kakashi moaned and iruka knew he had hit his prostrate. He repeatedly hit it holding out on his orgasm waiting till kakashi was close and just as he screamed "i'm close" iruka hit the spot one more time as they both saw stars and iruka's legs gave out.

"thanks for everything today." kakashi kissed iruka and cuddled into him.

Iruka kissed his forehead and smiled looking at kakashi, as he got up to get a warm towel to clean them both off and cuddle with him.

The next day kakashi entered the classroom limping a bit and naruto was about to shout from where he was sitting in the last seat when sakura pinched him and hinata pulled his hand, shutting him up. "what the hell? Why did you pinch me?" naruto scowled, rubbing his arm. "We know what you were about to ask, idiot." sakura whispered shouted at him.

"how do you know what i was about to say, huh?"

"we know you, you were about to ask him why he was limping right?"

"n-no."

"yeah, right." sakura scoffed.

"so, why is he limping?"

"how big of an idiot are you?" sakura whispered.

Naruto felt someone's elbow in his stomach just as he opened his mouth, it turned out to be hinata because kakashi was now staring at them.

Naruto gave him an apologetic smile and kept his head down for the rest of the class.

" oh my god guys! Did you see the hickeys iruka sensei was trying so hard to hide today?" ino exclaimed as they were walking back to their houses.

"you saw them? I thought i was imagining them!" hinata exclaimed.

"and the way kakashi sensei was limping? I am damn sure they were upto something yesterday." ino said as a mischievous smile spread on her face.

"we just need concrete proof and we can bust them!" sai exclaimed.

"i think we'll get our concrete proof soon, guys" sakura pointed to the school gate where iruka and kakashi were coming out the building.

Ino grinned and grabbed sakura and hinata while shusshing the others, slowing their speed to maintain some distance from kakashi and iruka.

In front of them, kakashi asked iruka "do they have nothing better to do, than follow us?"

Iruka laughed "accept it, you enjoy their shenanigans."

Kakashi grinned in reply.

Meanwhile, naruto was wondering how to talk to sasuke as the other seemed hell bent on ignoring his existence.

'why does he have to be such an emotionally repressed idiot?' naruto thought as he bumped into sasuke who turned around to scowl at him.

"sorry, are you okay?" naruto asked sheepishly.

"yeah" sasuke turned around and it seemed like he started walking faster.

Naruto jogged to catch up to sasuke " are you avoiding me?" he huffed.

"no"

"wow, i'm convinced."

Naruto was sure he was hallucinating sasuke smile a moment ago. He was going to consider it progress.

"guys, shut up." ino whispered as they peeked from the stairs at iruka and kakashi who were about to enter iruka's apartment.

"should we follow them?" sai asked.

"what's the harm, its not as if they can see us." ino said, as she walked up to their door and pressed her ear against it.

"what do you think you are doing?" sasuke whispered.

"what does it look like dumbass? Although, i can't hear anything." ino replied, cupping hee hands to hear better.

"move, let me try." naruto pushed ino aside, while sai joined him in trying to hear.

"i don't think they are in there guys, i can't hear anything at all." naruto whispered.

"we saw them go in, they can't have gone anywhere." sakura sighed.

As soon as sakura said that, the door opened and naruto and sai tumbled in and saw kakashi standing there a smirk on his face and iruka trying to control his laughter behind him.

"uh" naruto opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"so?" kakashi asked.

"nothing, we thought we heard something so we decided to investigate in case there was a robbery, you know." sakura fumbled.

Kakashi just looked at them with a yeah, u don't believe you expression.

"to hell with it, are you or are you guys not in a relationship?" ino finally asked.

"well babe, i thought we were very obvious about it, were we not?" iruka said as he put a hand around his waist and gave kakashi a small peck on his cheek.

“I still can’t believe that I was right.” ino whispered.

“naruto is still in shock believe it.”sakura sniggered.

They were sitting in naruto’s apartment ,sprawled across his living room.

Naruto was still trying to digest what he saw, when he felt a someone hit the back of his head.He was about to tackle who hit but stopped just as he was about to jump but it was too late as he fell on top of sasuke, accidentally kissing him on his lips. He was sure he felt his soul leave his body and started mentally preparing himself to die right there and then but when that didn’t happen he finally opened his eyes and saw that sasuke was looking at him with dark eyes which vanished as soon as he made eye contact. Sasuke pushed him off himself and looked at him in a ‘what are you still doing on the floor?’.

“sorry for that” naruto apologized as he stood up.

“s’ok”

That was when naruto realized that everyone was staring at them and ino had a mischevious look on her face which meant danger for naruto.

“guys, I think we should let naruto digest the shock of our recent realization.” ino said ushering everyone outside.

“oh no, not you sasuke, stay, help him digest this realization.” ino said as she put on her shoes and backed out the door.

“what?!” naruto sputtered, he just couldn’t get sasuke’s dark eyes out of his head and that wouldn’t help him if he was left alone with him now!

“uhh, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to, ino and the others would be gone by now in case you want to go .” naruto said after 5 mins of defeaning silence. Sasuke wasn’t even looking at him ,how did ino expect him to talk to him right now?

“I don’t mind it.” sasuke replied still not looking at him.

“oh,ok.”

After what seems like hours of silence naruto finally decides to speak but it seems like sasuke has the same thought, both of them shut up and motion for the other to speak which results in a back and forth game of ‘ no you’.

“for fuck’s sake” sasuke whispered and pinned naruto to the sofa.

Naruto was flustered for a moment before he realized sasuke was waiting for his permission to kiss him, which he gave by pulling him in with his arms looped around his neck.

Iruka was trying his best to peep through the keyhole and listen to what was going on inside, when kakashi accidentally stepped on his hand while trying to peep through the keyhole himself which led to iruka squeaking, kakashi loosing his balance and accidentally opening the door to reveal stricken naruto and sasuke with swollen red lips looking at the door.

All of them were frozen in their positions for a minute before ino shouted “I knew it!” making naruto blush and hide his face in sasuke’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so excited for this one! let me know what you guys think of this <3

**Author's Note:**

> i edited this into a one shot , previously it was divided into 8 chapters because i am shitty at updating :')  
hope you enjoy it!


End file.
